<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come, break me down by mossy_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590436">come, break me down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_gremlin/pseuds/mossy_gremlin'>mossy_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Pining, Pre-S1, Pre-Slash, Tiny bit angsty, ambigious, tiny bit fluffy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_gremlin/pseuds/mossy_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Hey, Ives?” Harley was slurring a little. She wasn’t drunk  – the excitement of their nights out always put her in a hazy, doped up state. And it could range from mild drunkenness to… well, Ivy wasn’t sure where the limit was, really.</i><br/> <br/><i>“What?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Why haven’t we moved in together?”<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come, break me down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, did you <em>see the look </em>on that guy’s <em>face</em>?” Harley exclaimed, with a burst of maniacal laughter.</p><p>Harley was more-tripping-than-walking down the sidewalk, front covered in blood, waving her arms as she cheered. Ivy couldn’t help a smile; Harley’s laughter was probably the most annoyingly infectious thing in the world.</p><p>“Yeah, no, I don’t think I could’ve missed it if I tried.”</p><p>“Ha, <em>yeah</em>.”</p><p>She hiccuped a last few giggles then fell silent. Ivy drew her jacket closer. The sounds of the city seemed to grow louder in the cold night air; the sounds of distant cars passing far away, the quiet electrical buzz of the flickering street lights that always seemed ready to give out at any moment. The sound of their breathing, her heartbeat.</p><p>Ivy had always liked this part of the city for its silence. The implication of <em>people </em>so far removed that the air felt different. Clearer, cleaner. Not sterile or sick. It was something hard to come by in a shithole like Gotham.</p><p>“Hey, Ives?” Harley was slurring a little. She wasn’t drunk – the excitement of their nights out always put her in a hazy, doped up state. And it could range from mild drunkenness to… well, Ivy wasn’t sure where the limit was, really.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why haven’t we moved in together?”</p><p>“Because… you live with your manipulative, psychopathic boyfriend who never lets you do what you want?”</p><p>Harley spread her arms as she waltzed over a crack in the road. “That’s not true.”</p><p>“You <em>don’t </em>live with him?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I get to choose.” She jumped. “Sometimes.”</p><p>“Is that what you call it now? Choice?”</p><p>“We’ve been over this, Ivy. You don’t--”</p><p>“<em>Know him like I do</em>, yes, okay, got it.” Ivy said. Her chest tightened, and she rolled her eyes to ward it off. “And we’ve been over this too. At least a million times.”</p><p>
  <em>But you never listen. (Not to me.)</em>
</p><p>Harley didn’t reply. Ivy was almost scared she’d said the wrong thing, until she remembered how stupid that was.</p><p>“He’s not good for you, Harley.” The words came out like cardboard, thick and dried up.</p><p>“Well, he’s not a good guy, is he?”</p><p>A laugh burst out of her chest, pinched. “Neither are you, but you don’t treat your friends like shit.”</p><p>“You’ve just never seen him covered in blood, that’s all.” She paused. “There’s something very romantic about seeing your man drenched in the blood of your enemies.”</p><p>She said this contemplatively, as if seriously considering this as a reason.</p><p>Ivy really couldn’t help it. She grinned. “You truly are fucked in the head, you know.”</p><p>“Out and proud, baby.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it.”</p><p>Harley’s face seemed sharper in the cold lamplight. She looked older, more mature, like the woman she really was beneath the layers of Joker’s gaudy face makeup.</p><p>“Well... this is my stop.” They stopped on the sidewalk together.</p><p>“Sure is.” She replied. Ivy wasn’t sure why this never got any easier to watch.</p><p>“See ya around?”</p><p>Her throat burned with things she wanted to say, things she wouldn’t. Things she wanted to do, like scream until Harley would see sense; pull Harley away from down that street that led back to <em>him </em>and just run away, just disappear together.</p><p>But. She couldn’t.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>She watched Harley waltz away, skipping and humming down the road. The late night air stung like a blow.</p><p>She wondered if she’d ever stop choking on regrets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>